


Tranny.

by loading__screen



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Outed, Possible Lime, Slurs, Transgender, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse, might be a slowburn not sure havent decided yet, mtf, platonic uraraka/bakugou, self harm trigger warning, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading__screen/pseuds/loading__screen
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is his name.The cishets would call it a "prefered" name, but he knew who he was. He just had to look the part.Sure he had that once in a while identity crisis, with all the "being a better person" crap and his anger issues but he knew who he was.Thats until he meets.. him. Bakugou has never imagined himself in a relationship, he is hardly friends with Izuku and Uraraka. But he cant get this red sunshine boy out of his head..but what of his secret gets exposed to his classmates? will they accept him? will they start treating him as weak? will they take it easy on him? will they pitty him?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Tranny.

Katsuki was nervous. 

really really nervous.

no matter how many times he punched the punching bag he couldn't get his nerves to calm down. he was currently waiting for an email. That email will contain his future, it will contain a simple video that will determine the next step in his life. 

Katsuki was destined to get in though, he got enough points in the entrance exam, he trained everyday, he made his limited quirk have many uses. He was destined for the hero course. Still, knowing this didn't help him at all though. He just needed to get away from this life, and UA was the answer. The simple possibility that he might not get in sent him into panic. 

He needed to escape from his mother, the old hag never quit pushing him about his identity. He was 1000% sure he was male. It didn't matter that he was born a _she,_ he knows who he is. 

At least his dad accepts him as male, but the man never failed to let him know he was a disappointment. 

"i expected better from you katsuki." was his catch phrase

the only time his true name gets used is in a negative way. 

-

He finally gets an email notification and he immediately books it to his room.

"god damn it sadaoko! slow down!" his mother yells 

he runs faster hearing that name. That dammned name. He knows his father corrected her with a simple "katsuki, dear." 

He reached his room in a matter of seconds and anxously sat on his desk chair. He opened his email and found what he was looking for. 

An email from UA highschool. He takes a shaky breath and opens it.. 

_Hello young Bakugou!_

it was allmight.. the man he looked up to the most. 

_i'm happy to tell you that you, yes you! have been accepted into UA highschool!_

tears started forming in his eyes.. a new beginning. 

_classes will officially begin in 2 weeks, so please pack your bags and check into the dormitories! unfortunately due to us needing some more money for trips you will be sharing a room with 2 other people._

"fuck." was all Katsuki could think hearing this news. What about his situation? cant they make an exception for him? will he be roomed with girls or guys? 

_We expect to see you here Bakugou._

it didn't matter, Bakugou needed out and wanted to be a hero. He is going regardless. 

He looks over at his bags that were packed in advance. 

"finally." 

he goes to rub his eyes only to realize the tears that had formed already escaped. He wiped his face with his shirt and walked out to tell his parents the news.

-

"Hag; Old man. I have something to tell you." Bakugou says firmly

last time they had a serious discussion was when he came out to them as trans, he realized that showing weakness also made his parents loose some of their respect for him. 

"i swear if this is anything like the last time Sadaoko-" his mother is already starting with that 

"its Katsuki. And no, i just wanted to let you know i just got accepted into UA highschool and will be moving out tomorrow." He wanted to move out today but he remembered that Uraraka and Deku also applied and they wanted to meet up after results were sent out. 

"congradulations Katsuki. Do not disapoint us." His father said not even looking up from his magazine.

 _"that ship has sailed"_ katsuki wants to say. But he doesn't. 

"make sure to pack extra skirts and waterproof makeup" his mother said, as if saying shit like that will make him any less transgender than he was. 

"cant. i burned it all." he says as he walked out the door. he didn't actually, he gave them to Uraraka. Her family was rather poor and she was trans too, so she needed them more than he ever would. 

He looked down at his phone and unlocked it after putting in a rather complicated password, he opened a groupchat and looked through the old messages between Ura and Izu. He never really responded unless it was crucial to their plans or they said something that interested him. The chat said to meet at the cafe near Urarakas house. They always chose somewhere near her place. Her parents were always worried so they check up on her quite a lot. 

After not long Katsuki reached the cafe and realized he was early. He decided to go and order their drinks for them since he knew they'd get there in 5 minuets tops. 

He was, of course, correct and they got there in exactly 5 minuets. 

"Hey Kacchan!" Izuku said enthusiastically 

"quiet down Deku, Hey Ochako'' 

Uraraka smiled back as a greeting, usually she would've said something but she is clearly nervous. Katsuki can't lie, he is too. He has yet to find out if his friends also made it into UA and when they are moving in if they did. 

"alright.. here's the big question.. Did you guys get into UA highschool?" Katsuki asked 

Izuku smiled brightly and the mention of UA

how is he not nervous is the only thing Katsuki could think after seeing his reaction 

"we both got in!" Izuku said happily 

"goddamn you deku, you already knew Ochakos results before?!" the blonde said angrily 

"Im sorry Katsuki but i got so nervous that i just spilled as soon as i saw Mido" Uraraka said quickly 

Katsuki let his anger die down after that, he just "tch"ed and looked away 

-

The trio continued to talk until it got too late, Katsuki stayed and walked both Izuku and Ochako home. For his sake and theirs. 

By the time he got home his parents were asleep, so he quietly took of his shoes at the entrance and went up to his room for a good 8 hour slumber. 


End file.
